


【薰嗣】搔邦

by ZEROASHREL



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:21:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23197015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZEROASHREL/pseuds/ZEROASHREL
Relationships: Ikari Shinji/Nagisa Kaworu
Kudos: 22





	【薰嗣】搔邦

Nagisa Kaworu x Ikari Shinji  
新世紀エヴァンゲリオン

我是为了赞美而活，但它非是好话，我听到后发觉吵极了。碇真嗣说，他背部的皮肤变成小腹，沉闷的胀气起来。他的手变得不够灵活，脑子却又回复到好久以前，他的喉咙刺啦刺啦的呼吸着，吃着相片。是胶卷，他说，把一张纸拉得很长很长，他不用叠词会死，但如果说，他强制如此，他就会变得想要简洁，不说没必要的话。

碇真嗣穿着白衣服，衣服后面画着大大的好字，而他的脸上出现一个又一个口子，他费力的呼吸，只觉得费力，却说周围的环境紫的发亮，不多时就明白自己在做梦。他开始坐在椅子上，又在这个不多时休息日的到来前，少有的闭上眼睛。为了使我之后的日子变得有意义，为了叫我能够把注意力塞回课本，他看着，看着，盯着，盯着，盯着，看着，盯着，碇真嗣拿出剪刀和蜡笔，渚薰就是这个时候出现的。

渚薰说，这是你的证件照吗，课本就染色染色，染色成笔记本上的条痕，碇真嗣的睡衣烂了中间那颗扣子，他的衣服就从后腰开始脱落，渚薰走过去，碇真嗣说这里有我的脸，但我不会画画，所以本子都是写日记用的了。渚薰却说没关系，他那头白发，又显得多么年轻啊，碇真嗣说这像是山羊的皮毛，渚薰却说你很在意这些线吗，我们一起走过去，把它擦掉吧。碇真嗣看到，橡皮是渚薰头发的颜色，包装盒是渚薰眼睛的颜色，他的手是我的手更惨的颜色，我的手是从泥土和铅灰里剥落的。他那双手，只是铜像，铜像里可以塞满植物，就有树枝从眼眶里长出来。在我没有出生以前，人类喜欢往空洞的地方填补宝石，渚薰指着自己的眼睛说，他们会喜欢红色的，蓝色的，紫色的，这些宝石的颜色很深，我还见过白色的。渚薰把手按在碇真嗣的桌子上，说这个桌子的颜色，不一会就会变成白色，我没有见过白色的宝石。

但碇真嗣对此深信不疑，他说你在询问我，你要听我怎么讲吗，渚薰说我不要听，你来试试看吧。碇真嗣说可是，我可是，我有些后悔了，但我不知道乘坐什么机器，回到什么地方，在我怀疑之前，我已经明白了自己的怀疑，我被针扎之前，我的手臂先坏死，也就是现在，我想到很多问题，我的门外就会出现由远到近的脚步声。薰，他说，我听见满满的杂音，一下高一下低的叫喊着，如果它们维持某个频率，我必睡着了，可它们却像是叫我起来般，把我困在被窝和地板中间，我缩在里面，听到脚步声响，从门口到门口，从热水壶到厨房，面包发出叮的一声，倒水声好大，我捂住耳朵，耳朵开始发酸，我的眼睛开始发酸，我把自己抱住，我只是想说话，却非常安静非常安静，我在这个安全的地方，独自安静着，等待着，但它们非但不阻止，还愈演愈烈，越发越响，我听到我的肚子发出声响，我的肠胃开始蠕动，我又晕头转向。碇真嗣扯自己的头发，他听到排气孔的游轮声，他看到一匹马从河里冲到岸上，毫无顾忌的奔向城镇。这座会移动的岛，只是扎根在一个地方，其他地方会有，我们却一直扎根，像树一样生活，直到最后，我们挖到水源。

我觉得后面有岩浆，它们可能是蓝色的，渚薰说，我喜欢一种蓝色，它们叫我的头颅和身子摆出两个模样，一个模样在红色的海里，一个模样掉到被照成红色的海里。但碇真嗣很想打断他，他还有大把大把的话要说，他说自己讨厌被叫错的名字，大家都是嘻嘻哈哈的，是啊，渚薰说，我们为什么要有一个名字呢，我们有一个好听的代号，即使没有它，我也会站在这个地方。他们老是要让我为他们的意愿而活，可他们老了，在我的面前，碇真嗣捂住自己的眼睛说，我看见他们的皮肤像雪一样脱落，他们背后的柱子现也靠不住了，我不敢去碰，我不喜欢潮湿的地方，我喜欢淋湿的海。

渚薰说，在这个房间，我会闻到一股味道，现在已经没有了，他笑了笑说，把自己的衣服放在桌子上，他的围巾，挂在衣架上，于是那里就显得很白，很红，他看着自己的围巾说，有夏天的感觉吗，碇真嗣说夏天是绿色的，渚薰说我有一些讨厌的聊天表情，你要过来看看吗。他们就双双坐在地板上，像橱柜一样的房间里，墙壁上贴着好多挂画，有些时候画面是不平的，但手指摸过去，就光滑了。碇真嗣说他们有意讨好我，就像一只西瓜，留着时髦的尾巴，渚薰笑的时候明显多一点，他要觉得好笑，会笑得很开，笑多了，碇真嗣就想扯住他的脖子，捂住他的眼睛，他看着一万个渚薰流逝了，那些渚薰们在水里变成雪花，他们的样子多像雪啊，如果撒在大地上，就再也不用过这些恼人的夏天了。

但有时，碇真嗣在晚上和渚薰看海，渚薰嚼泡泡糖，把手臂靠在栏杆上，如果从公路里翻下去，就会像海洋滑梯一样看到日出了，碇真嗣说为什么，渚薰才说面包啊，沾水就湿溻溻地膨胀，棉花糖会消失，我站在空心圆筒的这头，我脚底下的会是黑色的太阳。但如果是薰的话，会去尝尝太阳的味道吧，碇真嗣说，渚薰却说我在有些时候，想要带你来这里，你却不同意，你异常的讨厌我，我却异常地说，这十分难过。因为我很生气，渚薰说，我感觉那种愤怒，从我的心底发出来，我被击垮，只觉得自己需要大声喊叫，才能让通道不再堵塞。他站在石头上，石头扭曲成翅膀，他站在头顶的位置，踩着自己，又叫影子冲到海里去。那个时候，烈日高悬，又到了中午，他们坐在石头上和海水里，吃着三明治和早上煮好的味增汤，渚薰说我本来会很担心，碇真嗣却说非常奇怪，他眼中的薰只是完美的，只是这样而已，他焦急的发表看法，却在脑子里不断想象对方冷漠下来的表情。如果那双眼睛是骇人，那双手就是一种猛兽的爪子，这爪子因为攀岩断了三根，还有一只被挂在石头里当旗帜。它们是不会飘的，那大概会很难过吧。渚薰说，旗帜也只是概念，我的脑子的概念来源于一个名字，你们的概念就是名字的后代，经过一次又一次的讲述而下来的。但也可能是一种糟糕的东西，渚薰朝他伸手来，碇真嗣站起来才接过去，他们牵着手跳下去，碇真嗣摔断了脚踝，渚薰摔伤了脾脏，碇真嗣看着水变成夕阳一样的颜色，看着沙滩变成夕阳的影子，看着从身体里尽情折断的一种快感，正绚烂的弯曲成一座桥。那样的桥，连接着头颅和身体，随即变成水的刀疤，不要怕，渚薰说，这是一个装饰，而这是一颗心脏。

碇真嗣第一次看到那样的心，它有力的跳动着，让碇真嗣想看看自己那颗的样子，会更美更特殊吗，我是那个特殊的人吗，我是吧，他觉得是，但又惶恐极了。他的那份直觉，现在也变成了一种负担，让他焦虑的垂下眼睛，装作不在意的忙着其他事情，渚薰把心脏放进天秤，碇真嗣突然又觉得十分恐惧，他看着渚薰来了，就说你是要来杀死我的吗，他看着渚薰伸出手，他就不值得怎么办了。他觉得那双惨白的手，现在长满了铁索和指甲，指甲是无数只腿在手臂上划动，稍微一碰，只要过来，用不着过来，那么这些就会把他的脾脏都挖去了。他觉得浑身疼，自己被按到了沙发里，沙发是沙子做的，他吃了一堆沙子，沙子却是人工的，他在一个海洋公园里看，他看着建筑物上有巨大的水桶，过几分钟，我就会被淋湿，他在数，他还在观察，他不太想，他害怕自己的耳朵被堵住，眼睛被弄酸，水是一种生物，眼睛承载不住的。他对妈妈说，妈妈，我会从这里倒着爬上去，他看着一堆小孩子，他们有序的滑下来，碇真嗣就又说，妈妈，我会从这里倒着爬上去。他从底部开始爬，好滑，他的脚不断的滑，他的手磕着，拽着，但他还是爬上去了，他就觉高兴、快活了。但水来了，他只爬到中间去，长长的滑梯那边，又有人滑下来了，碇真嗣跌到池底，爸爸来了，爸爸说真嗣，你快乐了，所以妈妈死掉了。

我无法放弃我繁琐的叙述，我焦灼、磨蹭、一无所有，碇真嗣揪着自己的心脏，但渚薰只是看着他那颗，渚薰说没关系，你做什么都没关系。他说我生来就是为了某个目的，所以没关系，他把自己的心脏扣开，说这是一场实验，他把自己扣下来的东西丢到桌子上，碇真嗣却看到它们又在同一个频率里，呼哧呼哧呼哧呼哧，它们在呼吸，碇真嗣说，渚薰却把心脏丢到水里，那颗残缺的心脏，被洗得白白的，血管啊，经脉啊，都是白，碇真嗣没有看到那么透明的白色，就用手去揉眼睛，又觉得那些本该像冰一样的物体，长出了生物一样的皮毛。

而在那里，有一副被搅动的面容，颜料连接后的漩涡，只是不安分的动着，碇真嗣说，现在绝对有人说，它们朝着哪里旋转了，渚薰把颜料放下，他在给心脏上色，他就说，真嗣君，我想拥有一颗发霉的心脏。真嗣选择了黄色，他说这样的颜色，又是把亮片抹上去了，闪闪发光的，就和天空一样。渚薰却说，你看到的天空是金黄，我看到那个颜色，我们的金黄色是一样的颜色吗。我们见蓝色说蓝色，你眼中的蓝色其实是绿色，你却一直以为绿色读着蓝色，我说这句话的时候，你会觉得我不够清醒，我说这句话，你说但那就是蓝色啊。渚薰说，我的黄色是眼皮的颜色，太阳照射我，我的眼皮就沾满了黄油，晃悠的沸腾了。他露出些不快的情感，碇真嗣说，我以为你会和不说不，渚薰说我会和不说不，但我说的不不是不，是不的不说。碇真嗣说我听不懂，我从小开始，我看见的都是我，我睡在床上，我学习英语和一些游戏，我说我不会这些，这些对我来说太难了，但是没有人相信，大家说这个一个聪明的小孩，我可能会去当演员或者歌手、模特，我的身高停滞不前，我会再度回来多久。我不知道，渚薰说，我从果子里面出来，我的血液是树莓味道，所以紫阳花就成团的生长了。

不多时，他们就从小路上山去，碇真嗣说那就是我们的学校，等好多年以后，会沉到地底，大家就会搬走。我们搬走了，就会有其他人搬来，占领我之前的东西，可我无法把他们赎回来。碇真嗣说，我有很多零花钱，我装作有很多零花钱，我对我以前的同学说，我爸爸是很有名的商人，我对我的同学说我妈妈是一个神秘主义者，我说我们住在东京都的大房子里，我说他们都很忙，所以我很孤独，我是一个不善于和人交流的人。我不害怕，碇真嗣说，我不是说谎话，我对自己说了好多次，我就胸有成竹，大家就由此而讨厌我，但我又有什么错呢。碇真嗣说，我想要一个完美的环境，我想要我所见的一切都为我自己生长，我想要这样，所以我才要创造出，我用我的梦去，我枕着一个胳膊，另外一个胳膊就不会痛，我只是想要塑造出我自己，我没有妨碍到任何人，为什么要来阻止我呢。

渚薰说，要开始放烟火了。他们坐着船，烟火就升起来了，碇真嗣执拗的朝湖水里看，却看到红色投到水面，风把红色刮开，在相机里会变得浅极了。碇真嗣又看到红色中升起绿色，绿色里的蓝色像灰色，也许是因为水是蓝色，所以蓝色就变成了水的颜色。但渚薰仰着头，一直看着，碇真嗣看着渚薰的脸，见他的脸上染满了红色。渚薰说，在春季的末尾是红色的，像花朵的种子，他蹲下去捡海湾上的樱花，它们却紧凑着打湿，蜷起，变成金鱼的尾巴。碇真嗣看着渚薰深蓝色的浴衣，只是说这里原有樱花树的，也许樱花是从地底开放，从而飘上来吧。但渚薰说真美啊，他看着碇真嗣说，你是一个这样的人，碇真嗣却想把樱花瓣抢过来，因为这沙滩上再也没有了。他从渚薰手里夺过樱花，把它们用力丢远，樱花却只落着，掉着，变成了小路，垂到了沙里。

碇真嗣那件浴衣，现在也显得燥热极了，他的红色腰带，上面戴着黄色的花，他想象的脑子，也不可以闭合，多在意起一些愉快的事情了。他见自己受到青睐，被人所夸张，见自己站在领奖台上，却故意做出一副我只是随便做做的面孔。他看着骄傲的自己，骄傲的自己极力变得谦虚，他看着自己的身后，竟也融化出那天空一样的黄色了。它们有时待在屋顶，有时又在地板上伴舞，因为在夜里，床和木椅都会运动、呼吸，吵极的，碇真嗣见自己拥有的东西，无比满溢，所以走路都为了框显拥有，而变得随意。他走着，却双腿相碰，肢体倒立，在沙滩上是鞋跟碍事，他把木屐丢掉，但他在街上，就把棒球帽丢掉，像捡棒球一样的前进了。

他知道怎么让自己快乐，可连同失去，他都无法激起自己的情绪。他变得愤怒，他只好捂住耳朵，在被子里大声嘶吼着，他掐住渚薰的脖子尖叫，声音又盛满了无数力量，不知疲惫的响着。他看着自己沾满螨虫的手，费劲的扣着渚薰的脖子，他看见脖子上的挂饰，终于流出红色的蜘蛛网。碇真嗣说，你在骗我，你在骗我，你就是这些七条腿的怪物，我数不清，你只是想要骗我，却要剥夺我的感情，我不知道我什么要接近你，但你唯一的接近我，我就伸出手，我当时肯定会那么理智，我要告诉其他人，所以是我早就发现了你，我是冷酷无情，是我这种人才可以，我是特殊的。

但渚薰说不了话，他没有声带，没有心脏，只有一颗头颅。他的头颅下面流着的血，叫他脑袋裂开，骨头软得扑闪，一会掉到脖子下，一会又上去。在那么几秒内，渚薰是完整的渚薰，在几秒后，渚薰稍微变成了完整的渚薰，碇真嗣抱着那颗头颅，头颅总是滑得，他故作失手，那头颅就咕噜咕噜跑远了。碇真嗣跟着跑啊，说这像是棒球一样，那高高的山是指挥塔，但这些无法放置机器人的眼睛，我只得说我知道他们不是，他们是生物，我不觉得他们是生物，所以我让你觉得就可以了。碇真嗣在石头前找到了那颗头颅，那上面沾满了沙子，他扒开，往鼻骨里塞入贝壳，又听着叮叮咚咚的，但是夏天来了，好长的雨和青色的果子来了，酒来了，湿的草地也来了。碇真嗣把头放到水里去盛水，水却稀稀落，掉出不同的颜色，碇真嗣说这样不行，他突然觉得大门紧闭，失败的痛楚折磨着他，他就把脸塞到了海水里。他闻到海水，海水呛住他的口鼻，他的身体塞满海水，他的耳朵呼噜着，他想到海洋隧道里，最深处的那个洞口。那只是一只耳朵，碇真嗣明白了，大家就都来了。那些感谢啊，所有人都说着谢谢谢谢谢谢你啊，碇真嗣却想笑，觉得快活极了。他从未想到自己会如此，他也不知道自己会带来这样的幸福。他承载着幸福笑着，拼命的睁大眼睛，他见自己的嘴巴裂开，指甲闭合，嵌入肉中，迎来胜利的吹笛，但那雷声却响起，叫他惊愕，跌坐在雨里。


End file.
